Naruto Idol
by Okamidragon
Summary: Team 7 gets sent on a wild Mission, Protect the judges of American Idol, and what does the Akatsuki have to do with this, and will they be able to handle Simon Cowell? Only time will tell. Please read and review. Chp 12 is up. This is so fun!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Idol!!!!

(This is not my average fan fiction people!!! I usually don't do things like this, but I been having a nagging to do this. So here it is, Naruto meets American Idol. I hope you have fun reading this and if there is anything I need to change please tell me. Oh yeah this takes place after the Chunin Exams.)

It was a late afternoon in the Hidden Leaf village, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had just got back from there most annoying mission yet. "I can't believe I got thrown up on by that baby." Said a blond spiky hair ninja. Naruto was still trying to wipe off the throw up.

"Yeah Naruto, we heard you the last hundred times you said it." Sakura sighed. She pushed a couple of lose bangs away from her face and looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, my mom is cooking chicken and rice tonight, do you want to come over and eat with us?" Sakura asked, the raven haired boy beside her.

"Sorry, I am doing something else tonight." The raven haired boy said flatly.

"Ooohh…." Sakura said sadly. "He is always too busy." She thought.

"Hey Sakura I will come over!" Narutp said excitedly.

"Uhh no thanks." Sakura said disgusted.

"Man, Sakura, never wants to go on a date with me." Naruto whined inside his head.

Kakashi looked at all three genin. "It will be a miracle if I'm still sane when I'm finished there training." Kakashi thought then he finally said. "Alright meet me at the bridge at seven in the morning tomorrow." Kakashi then left the three genin and headed to the Hokage's office to turn in his report.

"Well I will see you later Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully and headed home.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke headed back home without another word.

The next day.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura sighed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Man what does she see in him?" Naruto asked himself.

This silence went on for a few hours, until they heard the fimiliar voice of there sensie. "Yo, sorry I'm late, I fell into a pitfall on the way here. (Funny thing Kakashi didn't have any dirt on him, or scratch.)

"Yeah, yeah, so what is our mission for the day?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I was getting to that." Kakashi said. "We have to go to the Hokage's office to find out."

They followed Kakashi to the Hogake's office, there sat a really irritated Tsunade. "Kakashi, you and your team was supposed to be here an 4 hours ago."

"Sorry we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi answered.

"Road of life, you told us you fell into a pitfall." Sakura yelled.

"Well that's getting stuck, is it not?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay you can't talk about Kakashi's lame excuses later, now for the mission. You have been hired by Ryan Seacrest, the host of American Idol. Apperantly one of the people this year are not going to take no for an answer, so you will be going there to make sure that none of the contestants get out of line."

"Where is America?" Naruto asked.

"It is another continent outside of Japan." Tsunade asnwered

"Oh cool!" Sakura said.

"This will take place as long as the competition takes place." Tsunade sighed.

"So, when will we leave." Sasuke asked.

"You will be escorted to an airport, by Ryan Seacrest, tomorrow." Tsunade replied.

"Why so soon?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we didn't get the notice until yesterday, and Ryan says this is urgent that you hurry, so he can show you to the judges." Tsunade sighed.

"Alright leave it to me, Naruto Uzamaki!!"

"Good, get a good day's rest and meet Ryan by the gate and ten a clock, you will know him when you see him, and Kakashi don't be late." Tsunade said sternly.

Then the ninjas left each lost within there own thoughts about tomorrow.

(Hi, Momo here. I hope you had fun reading. I trying to make up names for contestants so please help me, and If you have any thing you want me to add or change, please tell me, and leave comments. I won't update till I get five reviews.)


	2. The Judges

Chapter 2: The Judges.

(Hi Momo Here!! Thanks for the Reviews from, Papercuts and Soba, Nirii-chan. I really appreciate the reviews. Now I am forced to say I don't own Naruto. (I so wish I did.) I hope you have fun reading. Alright you win, I am so ready to update and only two people reviewed.... So I decided to update anyways. So here you go CHapter 2! This time when your done please review, I don't care if you put I like pickles on the review, just review.)

It was early the next morning and Naruto rushed out of his house, his eyes wide with excitement. "Man I can't wait!" Naruto yelled and headed toward the village gate.

(At Sakura's House.)

"Sakura you are going to be late!" Sakura's mom called from the kitchen.

"I know, hold on I'm coming!" She yelled as she headed out of her room, and then muttered under her breath. " You are such a pain."

She headed into the kitchen said goodbye to her mom and dad and headed out the door.

(At the Gate.)

"All right, I'm ready!!" Was the first thing that came out of Naruto's mouth when he reached the gate.

Sasuke looked at the blond, he wasn't in a good mood, and Naruto's loud mouth wasn't making it better.

Sakura was standing beside Sasuke, she looked at Naruto. Her eyes telling him that she thought he was an idiot, but Naruto didn't care. "What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Five minutes to ten." Sasuke said, his voice was clear with agitation.

"Where is this Ryan guy?" Naruto asked. He looked around and he heard a foreign voice.

_"Hi there."_ Came a man with short brown hair, and he was wearing a suit.

"I have no idea what that guy just said." Naruto stated.

"Duh, that must be Ryan he comes from a different country." Sakura said walking towards the guy. "Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura told the man as she held a out a hand for him to shake. Ryan shook the Sakura's hand and then stopped and he acted as if he had gotten some idea.

_"Oh Right you guys can't understand me, hold on, I got something here that can fix that."_ He told the young ninjas who still had no idea what he just said, and he scrounged around in his pants pockets. He pulled out some small devices, one was a ear piece and the other looked like a microphone that you pin on your shirt.

"What in the world is that?" Naruto asked Sakura, who just shrugged.

Sasuke walked over and took one. He put the earpiece on and looked at the microphone and pinned it on his shirt. _"What is this?" _He asked Ryan.

"Sasuke, holy cow… You just spoke in a different language.

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look.

Ryan gave the one to Naruto and Sakura, once they put them on he explained. "This is a voice changing microphone, it translates every word you say into English, and the earpiece translate what we say into Japanese. We had them specially made for this mission."

"Oh sweet I'm talking English, Ha I know a different language!" Naruto yelled.

Just then they heard there sensie's voice. "Naruto what are you yelling for?" Kakashi asked. (Of course he was ten minutes late.)

"Kakashi your late, and wait how can you understand us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I took English when I was younger, so I don't need anything to help me." Kakashi explained. "And the reason why I'm late was because, I had a lot to pack."

"You know he has less stuff then we do right?" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Yeah, he's just making stupid excuses again." Sakura said annoyed.

"Well hi, my name is Ryan Seacrest the host of American Idol, and we need to get going if we want to catch our flight."

"Flight?" The young Genin asked.

"Don't worry we will see want he means soon enough." Kakashi said and with that last word they followed Ryan.

(ON The Plane)

"Naruto Calm down." Was the first words on the plane. Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto shirt, to settle him down, and to keep him from jumping all over the plane.

Sakura looked around amazed by the size of the plane. "You said this was a private plane, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "So what do you guys think?"

"This is awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke grunted.

"This is going to be fun." Sakura said. (Inner Sakura: Oh Yeah flying in style! Cha!)

"This is nice." Kakashi said calmly as he took a seat.

Ryan took a seat beside him. Naruto sat down in front of Ryan, Sakura sat in front of Kakashi and Sasuke sat in his own seat on the side. "So here is what we can tell you so far about the mission." Ryan started. "We have four judges this year. Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, Kara DioGuardi, and Randy Jackson. You guys are going undercover as famous singers, from Japan that came over to help judge this year." Ryan finished.

"Won't they think it's weird that we are so young?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but they think that Simon's a jerk, but hey they will get over it." Ryan said casually.

The Ninjas looked at each other and shrugged. And they talked the rest of the way.

(At the Akatsuki hide out in the U.S.) {Okay look I'm making this up as I go along}

"Alright, we have got from a reliable source that Team 7 is going to act as judges on American Idol this year. I want you three to act as contestants and try to kidnap Naruto. Do not fail." Came a voice from behind the darkest corner of the room.

Yes sir." Answered three ninjas before they headed off to New York City, one of the spots chosen to be a tryout spot for American Idol.

(In an Airport in New York.)

"Who there is so many people." Naruto said dumbfounded as he looked at his surroundings.

"Well look through the crown and see if you can find somebody with short black hair and a black shirt on with jeans." Ryan said looking around.

"You mean that guy over there?" Sasuke asked pointing to one of the judges, who happens to be…. Well you can already guess.

"Yep!" Ryan said, and they walked over to man. "Hey Simon." Ryan greeted him.

"Hey Ryan, I thought you weren't going to show up. You are thirty minutes late."

"Well that's not anything out of the ordinary." Kakashi said.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all sighed Simon looked at them. "Anyways, He began Kara, Randy, and Paula are waiting at the restaurant."

"Alright, let's go." Ryan said and they headed outside where they were met by a huge Limo.

"OH now that's nice." Sakura said.

(At the Restaurant.)

"Hey! Simon, Ryan it's nice you finally showed up." A cheerful voice came from a girl with brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was wearing a red dress, with a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Hello Paula." Simon said.

"You made it dog, we thought you got lost." Said an man with dark skin, he was wearing a gold necklace, and a green jacket, with a white shirt. He was wearing jeans and he had this huge smile on his face.

The other girl had longer hair then the first one, and she was wearing a nice blue shirt and some blue jeans. She just smiled at the Ninjas and Ryan. "These are the Ninjas we hired." Ryan began as he took a seat at the table.

The ninjas followed and they looked around at there surroundings, they seemed to be in some kind of American seafood restaurant. "Well how about we introduce ourselves first and then you can introduce yourselves and then we eat." The girl with long hair said. "I'll start. My name is Kara Dioguardi."

"My Name is Randy Jackson, nice to meet you." The dark skinned man said as he reached out a hand for the ninjas to shake.

"My name us Paula Abdul." Paula said.

"You already know my name, so I'm not even going to bother wasting time, on saying it." Simon said.

"Simon you just wasted time saying that statement." Ryan laughed.

Simon gave him a quick sneer and then looked at the Ninjas to introduce themselves. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm there sensie." Kakashi said.

"My Name Is Naruto Uzamaki! I was raised on Ramen and hardwork, and I am known to everybody as the."

"Knucklehead." Sasuke said.

"The Knucklehead…. Wait Sasuke that's not funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Um, guys you can fight later, we are in a restaurant, please show some manners." Kakashi sighed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am very glad to meet you." Sakura said happily.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Was all Sasuke muttered.

"He doesn't talk much." Sakura apologized for Sasuke.

"That's okay dog, he is fine." Randy said. "Now let's order and eat."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait I'm starving!" Naruto yelled.

(Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, don't leave this story until you press review and put something down. Thankyou.)


	3. Judging and Wierd tryouts

Chapter 3:Judging and weird tryouts.

(Hi Momo here!!!, I really need to think of a new saying when I first start the story…. Anyways these next few chapters are going to feature some songs since this will take place in New York city in times square and it will be day one of tryouts. So I do not own any songs, and I do not own Naruto. Have fun reading!)

They had just finished there seafood lunch and the judges, host and ninjas left the restaurant. "Man, America has really good food!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yeah, that was one of the best meals I ever had. What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who's bad attitude seemed to be disappearing.

"It was fine." Sasuke said.

"I think I ate to much." Kakashi said as they walked down the streets.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen anybody get three servings of crab legs." Simon said.

"Yeah, that was a lot dog." Randy agreed with Simon.

"Hey why do you say dog all the time?" Naruto asked Randy.

"I don't know habbit I guess…. Why is there something wrong with it?" Randy answered looking at the blond headed ninja.

"No It's cool, just wandering." Naruto said happily and kept on walking.

"Wow this place is huge." Saskura said gaping at all the huge buildings, and the countless number of cars and people going by.

"Yep, welcome to New York city, the place known for the today show, Hot dogs, broadway, and getting rob in the streets." Ryan said.

"WHAT!" All four ninjas yelled at once, when they heard the last statement.

"I was only kidding about the last thing, no New York is cool." Ryan laughed at the ninjas faces.

"Hey before we have to be stuck in a judges room for about five hours how about we go shopping." Kara and Paula said at the same time.

"No!" Ryan and Simon yelled.

"That's fine with me dog." Randy said.

"Yeah we can see what they have to offer around here." Sakura added.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto chirped and they walked into a clothing store.

(At John's Shang hai) {A Chinese restaurant in New York}

"We have to go in undercover." Came a deep mysterious voice. The man was wearing a Akatsuki jacket and a black shirt, and you wouldn't be able to see his pants.

"I agree Itachi." Said a man whos face was blue and he looked like a shark man.

"Yeah, but how, they will recognize your voices won't they." Said a man with long blond hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Not if we disguise our voices too, idiot." Itachi said coldly.

"Yeah and we need to make different names. Like I will be Ricky Anderson." The blonde headed man said.

"Where did you get that name Deidara." The shark man asked.

"I made it up." Deidara answered.

"Fine I will be Micheal…… I can't come up with a last name." The Shark man said.

"You will be Micheal Fisher." Itachi told the Shark man.

"Yeah Kisame that fits you perfectly." Diedara joked.

"And what will your name be Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"I will be Raiku Kashimiti." Itachi answered.

"Now that's a stupid name." Deidara said flatly.

"Shut up." Itachi said and they got up and left.

(At the a shopping center.)

"Wow, Sakura you should really get that dress you look great." Paula complimented.

Sakura was wearing a pink dress, with white swirls on it. "Oh thank you but I don't have any money." Sakura said.

"Oh I will buy it for you, I mean you need something to wear to the auditions." Paula said.

"Oh thank you." Sakura smiled and went back into the dressing room.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were following Ryan, Simon and Randy. "We need to get you guys some new threads dog." Randy told them.

"New threads?" Naruto asked.

"That's Randy talk for new clothes." Simon said.

"Oh, sweet, but we don't have any money." Naruto told them.

"Yeah, but we do." Ryan said as they headed into a guy's clothing shop.

After a few hours of shopping, they all had new clothes and were ready for tonight.

(Times square New York.)

"Well this is where we go our separate ways, well at least for me anyways." Ryan said, to the ninjas.

"Huh?" They all looked at Ryan.

"Well somebody has to greet the contestants, and I'm the host so see you in a couple hours." Ryan said and he walked off.

"Right shall we head in?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep." the judges answered and they all walked into a unoccupied building, were the contestants would audition.

There was a huge desk that had cups filled with a foreign drink, and platform in the middle of the floor where the contestants would be singing. There was a huge colored wall of past winners and huge letters that spelled American Idol. "Wow, this is as big as the Hokage's office." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah this place is huge, believe it." Naruto said.

"Well let's sit down and get started." Simon said, and he took his seat.

(Out in the waiting room) {Times square.}

The Akatsuki members were looking around at the huge group of people, there were people dressed up in ridiculous costumes and there were some people that looked so nervous that they could be sick. "Well here comes the long wait." Diedara said as he took a seat.

"Yeah, long and boring." Kisame added.

Itachi said nothing as he sat down, he thought about how annoying this morning had been. They had to get up really early and pick out unusual clothes. Kisame was wearing a t-shirt with a shark on it, (No surprise there.) and a pair of blue jeans. He had his hair slicked back and he was wearing sunglasses.

Deidara had a shirt custom made, it said on it art was a bang, and he also was wearing blue jeans, and he wasn't wearing his usaul pony tail. His hands also had gloves on them.

Itachi himself was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with a pair of sunglasses. Deidara had told him early that they should do something with his hair, but Itachi told Deidara if they touched his hair they would die. "It's a good thing we took English lessons huh?" Deidara said, which broke Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Itachi said flatly.

"Hello contestants and welcome to American Idol!" Came a peppy voice. A huge cheer came from the crowd, and it nearly shook the entire Times Square. "Welcome to competition this year we have 4 new judges, this year we have popular singers from Japan." Again another huge cheer. "And we hope that you guys are prepared for your shot to become the next American Idol."

"Who is that guy?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"That must be that Ryan Seacrest guy." Itachi answered.

"Hey what's your name?" Came a cheerful voice from behind Itachi.

"My Name is Raiku." Itachi answered the girl from behind him.

"My name is Micheal." Kisame told the girl.

"Well nice to meet you Raiku and Micheal, my name is Riri. I am so nervous what about you guys?" Riri asked.

"Yeah we are so nervous, I feel like I could just blow up." Deidara answered. Riri turned around and looked at Deidara and smiled. Itachi and Kisame rolled there eyes at Deidara's remark.

"Yeah, me too, and what's your name?" Riri asked.

"My name is Ricky." Deidara answered.

"Hi Ricky, so do you mind if I sit with you?" Riri asked.

"No, not really." Itachi said bluntly.

"Great." Riri said happily and sat beside the Akatsuki members.

(In the Judges room.)

"Well let in the first contestant." Simon yelled to the guy at the door.

"Woooohooooo!" Came a loud obnoxious sounding voice.

"Wow, dog!" Randy said as the man entered the room. He had a huge red Mohawk and he had a shirt with Mickey mouse on it and spotted pants.

"This guy looks ridiculous." Sasuke said quietly. Simon looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"So what's your name sir?" Kara asked.

"My name is Steve Jester, but you can call me Crazy Steve." Crazy Steve answered.

"Well Crazy Steve what will you be singing for us?" Simon asked.

"I will be singing Witch Doctor." Crazy Steve answered.

"Well okay let's here it." Kakashi said.

"I told the witch Doctor I was in love with you! (He was acting like a total idiot. He was doing the chicken dance while singing.) I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too! And then the witch doctor he told me what to do.

He said."

"Stop! You look ridiculous and I don't think your taking this seriously." Simon said.

"I am taking this seriously." Crazy Steve said.

"Yeah and I'm a flying pig." Kakashi said playfully. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at Kakashi. "What?"

"Where in the world did you get that statement from?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know I just said it." Kakashi answered.

" Look listen dude, it was awful." Randy said.

"Yeah, come back next year and sing something that is not so stupid and actually try not to sound like your drunk." Simon said.

Crazy Steve looked defeated and walked out. "Simon can't you be a little nicer?" Paula said.

"Can Randy go a day without saying dog?" Simon asked.

"Hey." Randy said, and they all started laughing.

(Out in Times Square.)

"They are being brutal this year." Crazy Steve said as he walked out.

"Really how brutal?" Ryan asked.

"They said I sounded drunk." Crazy Steve answered.

"He looks drunk." Deidara commented.

In Both areas, everybody thinks. "This is going to be a long day."

(Well that's the end up Chapter 3 I hope you liked it, I am working on chapter four, I know I am writing this really quick, but I am having way to much fun with this. Please review, and if you have any song request please let me know. I need some songs, for other contestants, and no I'm not doing a million contestants, I need only twelve and Itachi, Deidara and Kisame make up three, so nine more. Anyways please leave comments.)


	4. The Akatsuki tryouts

Chapter 4: Akatsuki tryouts

(Yo… What's up dog! It's me Randy Jackson and Momo here, and we just wanted to say, We hope you have fun reading this chapter of Naruto Idol, If you have any questions about the story, or any song requests for any of the contestants including the Akatsuki members please let us know. "Thank you Randy for helping me say that… Anyways here is Chapter four and I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.)

"Well we have been through about fifteen contestants, and they all stunk." Simon said flatly.

"Yeah where's the talent this year dudes?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, but if I hear one more bad singer… I think I'm going to be sick." Kakashi said.

"Yeah the last singer sounded like a cat being skinned alive." Sasuke commented, as a flashback of the singer came into his head.

"I agree, well let in the next contestant." Simon

(In times square.)

"Hey there! Do you guys mind if I come and ask a couple of questions?" A voice asked.

Deidara turned around and saw Ryan seacrest looking at them. He had this huge silly grin on his face. "Sure why not?" Deidara said.

Ryan sat beside Itachi, and looked at them. "So how are you guys doing?" Ryan asked.

"Fine." Itachi said flatly, he honestly didn't feel like talking.

"So do you guys think you have what it takes to be the next American Idol?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, of course we do!" Riri piped up. "But of course they have to get through me."

"That's the spirit and what's your name?" Ryan questioned.

"My name is Riri Luis, I come from Glen Allen Virginia." Riri answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, and it looks like your up…. Umm what's your name?" Ryan said looking at Deidara.

"Oh my name is Ricky Anderson and yep I'm up, so wish me luck." Deidara said as he got up and headed to the judges room.

Deidara entered the judges room slowly not knowing what to expect. "Hey there, come on don't be shy." Paula said happily to Deidara.

Deidara quickened his walk and stood on the platform. "So what is your name and what will you be singing for us?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Ricky Anderson and I will be singing Believe in Heaven." Deidara answered.

"And who is that by?" Paula asked.

"Katsubiko Kawamato." Deidara answered.

"It's a Japanese song." Sakura said to the judges.

"Okay let us here it!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

{Author's note: Alright if you want to hear this song and know what it sound like go to Youtube and type in Katsuhiko Kawamoto (Deidara) - Believe in Heaven

Sorry I don't know the English lyrics.}

"Wow, dude, that was amazing! We finally found the talent!" Randy said.

"Yeah that was awesome, I had no idea what you were saying, but it was awesome." Kara complimented.

"Yeah, earlier we wondering where all the talent had gone, and you have just found it and brought it back!" Paula said happily.

"That was surprisingly good, but next time please sing something in English so we can understand you." Simon also complimented.

"Thank you, I was going to be sick if I heard one more bad singer." Kakashi stated once again.

"Yeah that was awesome, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, great job." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, it was good." Sasuke sighed, apparently bored.

"Well Ricky Anderson welcome to Hollywood!" Kara congratulated.

Deidara looked dumbfounded, "I made it? I MADE IT! WoooooHoooo!" Deidara yelled as he grabbed his golden ticket and headed out the door.

"You know I thought he was girl when he first walked in here." Simon said.

"Simon!" Paula, Kara, and Sakura said and they hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, what?" Simon asked.

"Be nice." Paula scowled.

"Here we go again." Randy remarked and the ninjas looked at each other.

"Well at least this is going to be interesting." Kakashi said.

(Times Square.)

"And did our friend Ricky Anderson make it?" Ryan asked as the door opened up.

"I made it!" Deidara yelled triumphantly.

"So how do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"I feel great! I totally blew there minds." Deidara said happily.

"Good you made it, now at least we know one of us is in." Itachi said as he walked over to Deidara.

"Yeah, well it looks like your up, Raiku." Kisame said.

"Good luck." Ryan said.

Itachi walked in, and looked at the judges and the four ninjas. "Hey dude, what's up." Randy asked.

"Nothing much." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at the Itachi, "Why does he seem familiar?" Sasuke asked himself.

"So what will you be singing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you have to ask his name first." Sakura said.

"Oh, right so what's your name?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"My name is Raiku Kashimiti, and I will be singing What I've Done by Linkin Park." Itachi answered, he made his voice deeper than usual so Sasuke wouldn't recognize it.

"Alright, brilliant let's here it." Simon said and signaled for Itachi to start.

"In this Farewell,

there's no blood, No alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand miles

So let mercy wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of What I've done

Put to rest of what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done" Itachi finished, all the judges sat there with there mouths wide open.

"That was the best vocals we had all day." Simon said.

"Yeah, that was amazing, this guy can sing." Kara said.

"Wow, I would pay to see you sing any day, after that performance." Paula complimented.

"Now that was good." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah, that was Awesome Believe It!" Naruto excitedly said. "Well welcome to Hollywood, you definitely made it." Kakashi congratulated.

"Thanks." Itachi said, and he took the gold ticket and left.

(Out in times square)

"Raiku how did it go?" Riri asked when Itachi came out of the room.

"It went fine." He said. He showed them the golden ticket an looked at the empty place.

"Where did everybody go?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"They went back to there hotel, because the tryouts for day one are over." Kisame answered, annoyance clung to his voice.

"Yep, you were the last audition for the day, so Riri and Michael we will see you tomorrow." Ryan said and he got up and headed into the judges room.

"Everything is going according to plan." Itachi said and The Akatsuki left the building.

(Well, that's it for Chapter 4, and I really need help. I need a song for Kisame to sing and I have no idea what to get him to sing, So if you have any song suggestions please let me know, and I have poll on my profile for whether I should add Sasori or not. So please leave comments, and help me if you can. And before we go, Simon what do you think of the ninjas? "There okay, but the Naruto kid smells really funny, definitely after we ate."

Okay I didn't need to know that, anyways I hope you had fun reading!)


	5. Unusual appearences

Chapter 5: Unusual appearance

("Hi there, I decided it was time for a little action in this story, so here it is. Well have fun reading, and I still need a song for Kisame, so if you have any suggestions, well that would be great!, and the poll is still up. Alright have fun reading.")

"Well that was interesting." Kakashi said as they got into the Limo, Ryan was joining them for dinner in the hotel, so he was in the Limo too.

"Yeah that Raiku and Ricky guy could sing." Kara said.

"Yeah let's hope they don't get cocky." Simon sighed as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you are awfully quiet." Sakura commented.

"I don't trust that Raiku guy." Sasuke said.

"Hm, why, was there something wrong with him?" Kakashi asked.

"He just seemed familiar, like I've seen him before, I don't know I just don't trust him." Sasuke answered.

"Well, I think the great Sasuke is over reacting." Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Sakura said, getting defensive.

"Oh no here we go again." Kakahsi sighed.

"Uh, nothing sorry." Naruto quickly said trying to keep Sakura from hitting him.

"Hm, that's what I thought." Sakura grunted and turned her attention back to the judges.

"Well I definitely don't want to make her mad." Simon whispered to Randy and Randy nodded.

"Well we are here at the hotel, I will go check us in, and I will meet you in the restaurant." Ryan said and he headed to the check in desk.

"Alright well let's head in the restaurant." Simon said.

"Hey look it's Raiku and Ricky and they are with somebody else." Sakura pointed out.

"Hm, well that's a coincidence." Kara said.

"How about we go say hi?" Paula asked the group.

"Paula they are eating, and I doubt they want to talk to us." Simon remarked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt just to say hello." Kakashi said in Paula's defense.

"Yeah Simon, there was a reason I liked you." Paula said.

"What this about you liking who?" Ryan asked as he walked over to the group.

"It's nothing Ryan." Simon said

"We were going to say hello to Raiku, Ricky and the other guy with them." Sakura told Ryan.

"Alright let's go say hi, and then let's eat." Ryan said and they headed towards the Akatsuki members.

"Idiots at ten o'clock." Deidara muttered.

Itachi sighed, and turned and looked at them. "Hey there dogs what's up?" Randy asked.

"Nothing besides we are eating, what about you guys?" Deidara asked.

"We were just about to eat too." Sakura said.

"Yeah, hey do you know if they serve Ramen here?" Naruto asked.

"Man you're such a loser." Sasuke muttered under his breath, but loud enough that Naruto heard it.

"Hey do you want to start something?" Naruto said angrily.

"Heh what could you do, that I should be worried about?" Sasuke smirked.

"Guys." Kakashi said.

"There's a lot that you should be worried about like my shadow clone justu." Naruto yelled.

"Heh, you wouldn't be able to touch me with that." Sasuke laughed.

"Guys." Kakashi repeated.

"You want to bet?" Naruto said his anger rising.

"Yeah." Sasuke said daring Naruto on.

"GUYS." Kakashi screamed which caught more attention then just theirs. Amusement filled the Akatsuki members' faces. "Would you two calm down, we are in a restaurant and you don't want to make fools out of yourselves." Kakashi finished.

"Like you just did?" Simon asked.

"Umm…..well." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked at all the people staring at him. "Sorry everybody, heh, just a little outburst. Sasuke, Naruto both of you are in big trouble." Kakashi said more quietly.

"Well sorry for interrupting you, we will just let you guys eat." Kara said.

"No, you just made our evening more interesting." Deidara laughed.

When the Ninjas, Judges, and Host were out of earshot Itachi said. "We can get Naruto tonight and not worry about this stupid competition."

"Yeah I agree." Kisame said, and they devised a plan.

(Well that's the end of Chapter 5, I hope you liked it, I think I need to take a break so, I will probable update Thursday or Friday of this week, well until then happy reading!)


	6. Hotel Showdown

Chapter 6: Hotel Showdown

(Hi, Momo here, just wanted to say I hope you have fun reading this next chapter, and also I wanted to thank PapercutsandSoba for all the help and advice you gave me, it really makes writing this story much easier. Alright I do not own Naruto, and please review at the end, because when no one reviews I get scared that nobody likes it, and that scares me.)

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame were sitting in their hotel room waiting for the right time to attack. So far none of the ninjas noticed them, and the Akatsuki members were thinking that maybe this mission was to easy, or either that the ninjas were just being stupid. "Man, I was hoping for a little action today, but it seems like we are going to have to wait till tonight." Kisame remarked.

"Yeah these ninjas aren't the brightest bunch are they? Hm." Deidara said.

"Apparently you not to bright either, why are you even disguised?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean why am I disguised, they would recognize me duh." Diedara said.

"Yeah sure they would, they have never seen you before idiot." Itachi growled. "Man, why are you always in a bad mood?" Deidara asked then added. "And the reason why I'm disguised because it's fun."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Time to go." Itachi muttered and they got up and headed out of the door.

(With team seven, they are in the hallway.)

"Well we will meet in this hallway at seven o'clock tomorrow morning, and then we will meet up with the judges, and Ryan." Kakashi said.

"Yeah be here at seven o'clock, you're probably going to be here at ten!" Naruto yelled.

"What if I'm on time?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, uhh, Man I don't know." Naruto yelled as he scratched his head.

"Then Naruto will be smart." Sasuke said, and walked into his room.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed.

"Well see you tomorrow morning." Sakura said and headed to her room.

Kakashi left Naruto standing there and went to his room. "Great, now what number was my room again?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the many doors.

He headed down a large hallway, looking at all the room numbers. "Man what number was it?" Naruto said again. Thud! Naruto bumped into something. (or Someone.) "Oh Sorry sir, heh just trying to find my room?" Naruto apologized as he got up.

The man's eyes were red, and oddly familiar to Naruto. "How about we take a walk?" The man asked.

"Uh, no thanks. You see I have to get up early tomorrow and meet my friends at seven." Naruto said walking backwards.

"Well we are not giving you a choice." Said another dark voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw a guy who looked like a shark. (Heh, wonder who that is?) "Wait haven't I seen you guys before." Naruto asked."

"Yeah, well you haven't met me yet." Said another voice, this one wasn't as dark as the other, but if he was hanging around these guys then he wasn't good news.

"Wait, you're Sasuke's brother!" Naruto yelled, finally realizing who the man was.

"Yeah, but We are here for you." Itachi muttered.

"Yeah, so come quietly or I will cut your legs off." Kisame said.

"I don't think so." Naruto growled. "Okay, I'm out numbered and usually I would stay back and fight, but the way Itachi took down Sasuke, and the fish guy cutting my chakra that would be suicide, even Jiraiya said so. Well I'm running." Naruto thought and turned around and took off as fast as he could down the hall.

"Well he wants to play hard to get, maybe we are going to have fun, well I am anyways cutting off his legs." Kisame said, and they ran after him.

"Got keep running, and I won't stop until I get to safety." Naruto thought, as he turned down another hallway.

"Man this kid is fast." Deidara said.

"Yeah, but he can't keep this up for long." Itachi said.

"Why not?" Deidara asked.

"Because we are nearing a dead end." Itachi answered.

"Oh man it's a dead end." Naruto said as he skidded to a stop so he wouldn't run into the wall.

"Well say goodbye to your legs." Kisame said as he grabbed his sword.

"Oh man." Naruto said stepping back until his back was at the wall.

A object went flying through the air, and hit Kisame hard in the back of the head. "Ow." Kisame said as he turned around. Itachi and Deidara did the same and saw Simon, Randy, Paula, and a missing shoe Kara behind them.

"Hey, that's not nice, threatening to cut off some bodies limbs." Paula said.

"Paula I don't think he is trying to be nice." Simon said flatly and looked at the three Akatsuki members.

"Alright look you three, he is one of the judges of American Idol and I don't think we are going to be able to find a replacement at such short notice. If you want to destroy him, destroy him after the competition not during." Simon said.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "That's not any help."

"Do you want to die now?" Simon asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"Yeah dogs just cool it." Randy said.

"Hey there making a distraction." Naruto thought. "Okay here's my chance." Naruto said as he started swirling chakra in his hand to form the resengan. "Resengan!" Naruto yelled as he hit Kisame hard with the swirling chakra. Kisame went flying backwards and rammed into Deidara.

Itachi, heard people getting up from all the commotion and signaled Kisame and Deidara it was time to go. "This isn't over!" Deidara yelled and ran after his teammates.

"Hey thanks." Naruto said as he walked towards the judges.

"So problem dude." Randy said.

"Um, can I have my shoe back?" Kara asked Naruto.

Naruto picked up the shoe and handed to Kara. "What happened." Came Kakashi's familiar voice.

Naruto saw Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke walking down the hallway to his position.

"The Akatsuki group was here, well not all of them." Naruto answered.

"What are they doing here?" Kakashi asked no one imparticular.

"Sasuke your brother was here too." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes filled with hatred and a bit of hurt, and his fist tightened. "Did you take them out all by yourself?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, if it wasn't for the judges, I would have been dead." Naruto said.

"Well thank you, for saving the knucklehead of our team." Kakashi said and smiled.

"No problem, now I'm going back to bed." Simon said and headed back into his room.

The rest followed and except Naruto who still had to figure out what room number he was staying in. "Man, here we go again." Naruto muttered under his breath and walked down the hallway.

(Well that's it for chapter 6. I hope you liked it, and if you have any tips please tell me, and if you want to check out my other stories or, take the poll for this story go to my Profile, and remember have fun reading, we all know Kakashi does.)


	7. The madness continues

Chapter 6: The madness continues

(Hi, I will be taking over this author's note, my name is Simon Cowell. Anyways Momo wanted me to thank PapercutsandSoba, and ViciousMelody for the help on this story, both of you get a cookie. She says she will get Dark Marik from Yugioh to make them. In the present story now we are going into day 2 New York, and this day is going to be crazy, because all day 2's are.

Thanks Simon, alright I'm back had to go help Dark Marik turn on the oven. Just to give a warning I don't know how good the cookies will taste, anyways I do not own Naruto and I hope you have fun reading.)

It was early the next morning and the judges, ninjas and Ryan met at the front door of the hotel, well most of them, Kakashi was of course late. "Good morning." Came the voice of the late sensie.

"You're late." Simon said flatly, he was in a grumpy mood. There was a man that was practicing his singing skills outside of Simon's door and kept the radio too loud and kept Simon up all night.

"Sorry, my alarm clock wasn't working." Kakashi apologized.

"Sure it was." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well that's fine dude, how about we get breakfast and then head to Times Square." Randy said.

"Yeah! Let's go I'm starved!" The blond over hyper active knuckle head ninja yelled.

They walked out of the Hotel and again they saw who they thought were Michael, Ricky, and Raiku outside. They were talking, and didn't seem to notice the judges. "Hey guys!" Ryan called over to them.

Itachi, turned around and nodded in response. "Do you think we should ask them fro help?" Deidara asked Itachi and Kisame.

"No, we are not. If we do we risk being discovered." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where Times Square is from here, remember we took a cab." Kisame pointed out.

"Fine but keep a low profile." Itachi muttered.

"Hey, umm could we catch a ride with you to Times Square?" Deidara asked Ryan.

"Well sure we could give you a lift, are you guys lost?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, we don't come here often." Kisame said in a very deep voice disguising it.

"Yeah the limo big enough for all of us." Kara said.

"Yeah let's go dogs, we can all enjoy a good breakfast." Randy said cheerfully.

"I'm not paying for you're food though." Simon stated, and they headed towards the limo.

They got in the limo and the Akatsuki group looked around. "This is much more comfortable than that cab, hm." Deidara commented.

"It better be, we paid 50,000 dollars for it." Simon said.

"Yeah, I love limo's there much better than walking." Sakura said, then added. "What do you think Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke hoping he would say something, but all he said was. "Hn."

"Sasuke, give Sakura a yes or no answer! Sheesh what's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you idiot, don't talk that way to Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and she smacked Naruto across the head.

"Oww!" Naruto cried in pain and gave Sakura a why did you do that look.

"Wow." Deidara laughed and looked Itachi. Even though he couldn't see Itachi's eyes from behind the sunglasses he was wearing, he could tell he was probably rolling his eyes.

"Oh boy here we go again." Kakashi sighed.

The judges and Ryan were laughing at the two genins, Sasuk just looked out the window, and thinking how in the world he got stuck with these two losers. "Well at least we have entertainment." Kara commented.

They got to this breakfast place and walked in. (If you know any breakfast restaurants in New York use your Imagination and pretend they are there.)

"Well what are you getting Simon?" Paula asked as she looked over her menu.

"I think I am going to get French toast and pancakes, with a side of scrambled eggs." Simon answered and looked at the three Akatsuki members. "So where are you guys from?" Simon asked.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other, and then finally Ricky (Deidara) answered. "I came from Richmond Va."

"I came from, and little town in Rhode Island." Kisame lied.

"Where I come from doesn't matter." Itachi said. Flatly.

"Sorry about him, he is not to trusting." Deidara said, then whispered to Itachi. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Because I didn't have an answer." Itachi hissed.

Sasuke gave a suspicious look at Itachi, and Itachi looked at him, they held the stare for a couple seconds then Sasuke looked away, as the waiter came to take their order.

(After Breakfast)

They left and got back to the limo the rest of breakfast had been pleasant, except for Sasuke. He kept feeling as if something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was, and also he didn't trust Raiku (Itachi). There was something dark about that guy, and Sasuke didn't like it. "Well we are here." Ryan said as the limo came to a stop. They all climbed out. "Well I will see you guys tonight, I have to go welcome the contestants, and you guys can fallow me." Ryan waved his hands to show that the Akatsuki members had to follow him.

"Ryan, don't go to nuts hosting, like you did last year with that bikini girl." Simon called over his shoulder.

Ryan turned around and gave him a sneer and walked off.

"Who was the bikini girl?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she was some weird girl trying out for American idol, and she was aweful, but Simon fell for her looks, and put her through." Kara said, disgust was visible in her voice.

"I did not fall for her looks." Simon said.

"Simon, don't lie." Paula laughed.

They entered the judges room and sat down. "Well let them in dog." Randy said to the man at the door and the day was about to begin.

(Alright, well that is the end of Chapter 7. Well do to the lack of reviews me and the ninjas have been talking, so Kakashi tell them there mission.

"Well, we will not let Momo update until she gets 7 reviews and she means it this time, the lack of reviews is making her worry that no one likes it, so please review, and take the poll on her profile, and have fun reading, which is what I am going to do right now."

Well as I said thanks for reading, now I got to go make sure Dark Marik isn't going to go blow up my kitchen, so see you later.)


	8. Shut Up Simon

Chapter 8: Shut up Simon!

(Authors Note: Look, if you read Dragons and Shinobi you might already know this, but if you haven't I have a couple things to say.

1. I am really sorry for pressuring for the reviews, that was wrong and foolish of me.

2. I would also like to thank ScarletImperfectionist for the kind review she gave me, and I would like to give her a cookie.

And I can't think of anything else, besides the poll on my profile ends the 31st of May, and have fun reading, and I don't own Naruto.)

Simon was getting more agitated as the bad singers kept rolling in. The man in front of them now, had like some kind of weird monkey face, and he was fat, sort of like Choji, just that part of it wasn't muscle.

"And she is a brick house, she is mighty, mighty just letting it all hang out." He was singing so badly, that poor Sakura looked like she was going to be sick.

"Alright that is enough!" Simon yelled. The poor monkey man looked at Simon. "You sound like a dying cow."

The man looked at Simon in shock. "Well that isn't very nice." The man whined.

"And it isn't nice for you to be wasting our time with your pathetic singing." Simon snapped back.

"How about we vote on it." Paula suggested trying to keep the peace.

"I'll start dog." Randy started. "Look, it wasn't good, and you need to work on your sound, dude, so it is a no for me dog."

"And it's a no for me to." Kara said.

"Look you are really nice guy and all, but I don't think this competition is cut out for you." Paula said kindly.

"And you already know it's a no from me." Simon said.

The man looked at the ninjas hopefully, and Kakashi looked at him. "I'm sorry, but maybe you need to find a new career." Kakashi answered.

"I didn't like it, but you can't give up, find out what you're good at and keep fighting. The you can make you're dream a reality!" Naruto said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I have to say no too, sorry." Sakura sighed.

"It's a no for me too." Sasuke said.

"But, I, I mean, it can't be a no, I worked so hard to get here." The man started to cry.

"Look, not everything works out the way we plan it is just life, when we fall down we need to get back up, and try again." Kakashi said gently.

The man looked at him and tried to smile, but he walked out with a river of tears running down his face. "He looked like a monkey." Simon laughed once the man was out.

"Simon why are you so mean, someday some person is going to put you into your place." Paula said angrily, she looked away from him, and Simon just kept laughing.

(Out in the waiting room.)

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were sitting in the back of the waiting area, Deidara was getting very agitated. "Why can't we just bust in there now and get the little brat." Deidara asked.

"Because then we would have to get past the other three, and I don't feel like making a seen." Itachi growled.

They had been sitting there a couple of hours, and it was getting pretty boring, Deidara was about to say something when he heard a female voice behind him. "Yo what's up?" Came the familiar voice of Riri.

"Oh, hey there Riri." Deidara said, hopeful of something interesting to happen.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Riri said, as her friends came behind her.

One was a brown headed girl with blond highlights, and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with horses on it. She had sapphire blue eyes and this big goofy smile on her face. "Hi there." She said sweetly.

"And what is your name?" Kisame asked trying to start up a conversation.

"My name is Momo, and what is all of your names." Momo replied.

"My name is Ricky Anderson!" Deidara said excitedly.

"My name is Michael Fisher." Kisame responded.

"I'm Raiku Kashimiti." Itachi said bluntly and looked away.

"Nice to meet you." Momo said.

"My name is Taro." Said the other girl beside Momo. She was wearing a black dress with a red x on it. She had orange hair and grey eyes, which her right one had a scar going down it.

"Nice to meet you Taro." Deidara said as he held out his had to shake.

"Will number 455 through 465 please come forward to the front." Said a man on the intercom.

"Well looks like we are up!" Taro anounced, and they three girls walked off.

"What number are you, Kisame?" Itachi asked as he glassed over to the shark looking man.

"642." Kisame responded angrily.

(Back to the Audition room)

"And who do we have next?" Simon asked as a young girl came into the room.

"So what is your name dog?" Randy asked.

"My name is Momo, and I have to say, I am very nervous and happy to see you guys." Momo replied.

"Well, you don't have to be nervous, you will do awesome if you just do your best! Believe it!" Naruto yelled happily.

"So anyways, what song are you going you to sing." Sakura said rubbing her right ear.

"I'm going to sing, When you Believe. The song from the Prince of Egypt Movie." Momo replied happily.

"Alright let's hear it." Simon said, and motioned with his hand to start.

"Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear.

In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood."

(Okay, honestly, I am a terrible singer, so I'm going to the judges point of view.)

(Randy's P.O.V.)

I started chuckling was this girl for real, she sounded like a joke, I tried to keep a straight face, but one look at Simon, and you couldn't keep a straight face. He looked as if he was about to die.

His face was turning really pale, and his eyes were full of misery, as if the notes were some kind sword piercing into his ears.

(Paula's P.O.V.)

"She is very nice, but she needs to work on her vocals." I thought as she started singing, I looked over to Randy, he was trying not to laugh, and when I looked to find out what he was laughing at I saw Simon, and I almost lost it.

"Simon, are you alright?" I whispered to him and he didn't say anything he just stared blankly ahead, towards the girl.

(Kara's P.O.V.)

"I'm surprised Simon hasn't said something yet, instead he is just sitting there like some deer caught in headlights." I said as I looked at the judge who was usually really opinionated, and ready to stop a bad performance.

(Kakashi's P.O.V)

"She Isn't exactly good, I wonder if I should stop her.." Kakashi thought as he sat there staring at Momo who was singing terribly in front of them.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

"I would say something but I don't want to hurt her, if this is her dream, I would hate to crush it for her." Sakura thought quietly and looked towards Sasuke, who was just sitting there with that famous Uchiha stare.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"I admire her enthusiasm but her actual singing stinks." I thought, I put my head in my hands, this place was really getting annoying, and I wished that something interesting would happen soon.

(I'm just going to skip Sasuke's point of view, because honestly he would be repeating what the others already said, so back to my normal P.O.V.)

"STOP, STOP, stop. Please what were you thinking coming in here and singing like that?" Simon finally exploded.

"Was it really that bad?" Momo asked nervously taking a step back from the judges table, as Simon's face turned red, with annoyance and anger.

"Yes, it was that bad, you sounded like a cat falling off the Empire State Building." Simon said.

"Simon!" Paula said angrily.

"Well, I can already tell where this is going so I will leave now." Momo sighed and walked out.

"Simon, why do you have to be so mean." Paula said.

"I was only telling the truth." Simon replied.

"Yeah, but you can tell the truth in a nicer way." Sakura agreed.

Simon just sighed and motioned for the next contestant to come in.

"So who do we have now?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Taro." Taro introduced herself.

"Well, hopefully you are much better than that cat that came in here last." Naruto said.

"That cat who came in last was my friend and if you have any problems with her you can come tell it to my fist." Taro growled and she held up her fist.

"Um, sorry." Naruto quickly apologized.

"So what are you going to sing." Sasuke said, trying to change the subject, so that there wouldn't be some big scene.

"I will be singing, Wake Me Up Inside, By Evanscence." Taro answered.

"Alright let's here it." Sasuke said.

Taro took a deep breath and she started to sing.

"How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home

Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside,

And call my name and save me from the dark (The emotion that could be felt was incredible, sadness flooded the hearts of the judges and ninjas, it was truly incredible.)

Bid My blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I become" Taro ended with a beautiful note and she looked at the judges hopefully.

They all sat there with their mouths wide open and Simon was the first to speak. "Well that was much better then your cat friend."

Taro gave him an angry look. "You did awesome!" Naruto yelled.

Taro turned her attention towards Naruto and smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah dog, you were hot!" Randy complimented.

"Yeah, you have amazing vocals and the way you made us feel the pain, it was incredible, it was music genius" Kara said, Paula nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you definitely have a talent." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, you do." Sasuke said in that monotone voice of his.

"Thanks, but am I going to Hollywood or not?" Taro asked.

"Yes you are going to Hollywood!" Randy said with a lot of energy.

"Yes! Oh and Simon I got some advice for you, when you think of something mean to say to someone, Shut up and don't say it!" Taro yelled and walked out.

Simon sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. "Why in the world would she say something like that?" Simon asked.

"Maybe because you were foolish enough to bring her friend into this." Paula said and added. "It serves you right for you to be put in your place."

Simon just sighed and looked towards the door for the next contestant.

(Hey well that is the end of Chapter 8, and the Simon thing, don't think I was trying to be mean, I was just trying to spice up the story a bit. Honestly I love Simon, He is Awesome! Also I do not own the character Taro, my friend BACKUPSTATIC, and again I am sorry about the review thing, thanks for reading, and I hope that any Sol test or final exams go well.!)


	9. The Story behind a Wavering Heart

Chapter 9: The story behind a wavering hearts

(Hi, In this chapter things are starting to come together for Hollywood week, and by the popular number of votes, Sasori is in the story! Yay! Well maybe not for team Seven, but for us, Yay! Anyways this story is going to start having a few twists, so let's get started.)

(Outside in the waiting room)

"Well, we are here in New York City and it is Day two of the Auditions, we have here with us Michael Fisher, Ricky Anderson, and Raiku Kashimiti. Anybody want to tell us a story about why you're trying out?" Ryan asked the Akatsuki group.

"No." Itachi said flatly.

"I would, but I have no idea why I tried out, I just thought it would be a blast!, Hm." Deidara said happily. Kisame and Itachi rolled their eyes at Deidara's comment.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting, that Riri girl just came out, and it will be hours before I go in." Kisame sighed. (Oh yeah to let you know Riri made it.)

"Well, patience is a virtue." Ryan stated. "Well I have to go, and talk to more contestants see you later." Ryan said and he walked away.

"Uhhhh, I hate waiting." Kisame whined.

"Hey." Came a male's voice behind Itachi.

"Oh great another annoying pest." Itachi scowled under his breath.

"Hi," Kisame said, giving the man a weird look. The man had black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt that said this shirt was illegal in 50 different countries and it had a cross on the front.

"Why is that shirt Illegal?" Deidara asked.

"Oh because not every country has freedom of religion, and this shows the Christian faith." The man answered.

"Christian Faith?" Itachi thought and then looked at the man, though he became quickly uninterested and looked away.

"Do you guys mind if I sit by you?" The man asked.

"No, don't you have the freedom to sit where you want?" Kisame said sarcastically.

"Excuse him, he is tired of waiting for his turn and he is grumpy, and so is Raiku over there." Deidara said.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and looked at Deidara and gave him a death stare, and Deidara just smirked. "Well, I hate waiting to, but it's one thing we need to be good at in order to get certain things in life." The man said then added. "Oh by the way, my name is Kevin Samuels."

"My name is Ricky Anderson, that fish looking guy over there is Michael Fisher, and that's Raiku Kashimiti." Deidara said.

"Will number 430 please come up here." A voice from a intercom said.

"Well that's me, I hope to see you guys later." Kevin said and walked towards the judges room.

(Inside the Judges Room.)

Sasuke was getting really bored and irritated. Naruto didn't know when to shut up, and Simon and Paula wouldn't stop fighting. He didn't even want to think about the contestants, it was amazing how dumb people could be, the last contestant asked Simon, if he wanted to marry her, and when he turned her down, she asked Kakashi.

"Well we are ready for our next contestant." Simon yelled at the guy who was manning the door.

"Hi, guys." Said the man who came in. He had black hair and blue eyes, his black t-shirt had a white cross on the front and words that read, this shirt is illegal in 50 countries.

"Nice shirt, does that mean you're illegal?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, no it means that the religion that the cross symbolizes is illegal." The man answered respectfully.

"So anyways what is your name and tell us why you are here." Simon asked.

"My name is Kevin Sameuls, I have been wanting to go on American Idol ever since you guys started with Season 1.

I was going to try out last year but my sister was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and I decided to stay back and help her, but unfortunately she died, about four weeks before this competition started.

So now I am trying out for her sake and she told me to follow my dreams so here I am." The man finished.

"I'm so sorry." Paula said sympathetically.

"It's okay she is a better place now." Kevin said and smiled at the judges.

Sasuke was just staring at the man. "How can he be so calm and happy, my family died and well I didn't get over it that fast!" Kevin looked at him as if sensing his hurt and Sasuke looked away.

"Well what song are you going to be singing for us?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to be singing Amazing Grace by Chris Tomlin." He answered, then started to sing.

"Amazing Grace,

How sweet the sound, that saved a wrench like me

I once was lost, but now I'm found but now I see

Was Blind, Now I see

(There was some kind of power that seemed to be pulling on the Ninjas hearts and it seemed to Kevin that Sasuke was being hit the hardest.)

Twas grace that taught my heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear the hour I first believe

My chains are gone, I've been set free

My God, My Savior has ransomed me

And like a flood, his mercy brings

Unending love, Amazing Grace"

He finished, his eyes searched the judges, and Simon was first to speak. "That was beautiful, you have wonderful control of your vocals and well I say we put him through."

"I agree, that was breathtaking." Paula complimented.

"Yeah, I never knew a song could be so uplifting, what about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked the silent boy beside her.

All he said was excuse me and get up and walked out.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi let out a long sigh and looked at Kevin. "That was great, and you have definitely made it."

"Thank you." Kevin said and walked out.

"Should we go get Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to get rid of the weird mood.

"He will come back on his own." Kakashi answered.

(Out in the waiting room.)

"And did Kevin make it? Well here he comes now!………..Sasuke? Is everything are right?" Ryan asked as the Lost looked Ninja walked out of the room.

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered and kept walking away.

Kevin came out of the door a few moments later with a gold ticket in his hand and he looked at Ryan and smiled. "Made it!"

"We can see that, so how does it feel." Ryan said, but his voice sounded more off somewhere, as if his mind were on something else.

"It feels great, now I need to go take care of something." Kevin said as his eyes caught a glimpse of Sasuke walking through a random door. (Okay the random door thing, he just walked out the door to the outside of the building.)

"Hey what's up with your brother?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Itachi said flatly.

"Maybe he got sick, or something?" Kisame suggested.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Deidara suggested.

"Yeah and why we are doing that we should go over to him and say Hi, we are trying to kill one of your teammates." Kisame responded sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion sheesh." Deidara responded.

"Yeah a stupid one." Deidara and Kisame started arguing, this was aggravating Itachi.

Itachi got up and walked towards the men's room when somebody stopped him. "Itachi." The man whispered.

"Sasori?"

(Outside the tryout building)

"Hey you alright?" Came Kevin's voice.

Sasuke turned around to look at Kevin. "I'm fine." Sasuke muttered, but his eyes said other wise, they were full of pain.

"You sure, you don't look like your okay?" Kevin said as he came up behind him.

"It's just that you reminded me of something when you said your sister died." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it?" Kevin asked, he looked at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said flatly and then returned Kevin's gaze, his eyes were sympathetic, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it call me, and I will be praying for you." Kevin said, handed Sasuke a card that had Kevin's cell phone number on it and he walked away.

(Well that was the end of Chapter 9, I know it is not as funny as the other chapters, but I needed to get more contestants in it. Well I will start working on the next chapter so if you have any ideas, questions, comments, or tips I would be happy to hear from you! Happy reading)


	10. Fish n Strings

Hey Taro here xD Momo's a little tied up at the moment but she says if your good I'll get to give you cookie hehe RnR people that would be nice tehe

-Taro Out 8p

Disclaimer-

Taro: Momo Doesn't Own Naruto In Any Way But She Wishes To own Sasuke!

Momo: Lmao But I Do Wish

Taro: Ewww :p I Don't Like Him

Momo: Be Quiet Sasuke Rules and he is better than Itachi!

Taro: -Grabs Duck Tape-

Momo: Oh No -Runs Away

Taro: Enjoy The Story xD -runs after momo-

(Momo: Okay, my friend wrote that…. Anyways I hope you have fun reading this next chapter! Also I would like to thank anyone who reviewed!)

Chapter 10: Fish n Strings

Itachi walked towards the men's room when somebody stopped him, "Itachi." The man whispered.

"Sasori?" Itachi asked as he turned around and looked at the red headed man.

"Yeah, now where is the other members of our squad?" Sasori asked.

"Over there." Itachi said as he pointed to Deidara who was talking to a camera man, interviewing him.

"Great." Sasori sighed as he headed towards Deidara.

"As I said, I am the best singer here, hmn." Deidara said triumphantly and held up the golden ticket he got the day before.

Itachi walked back with Sasori realizing that he probably didn't know there made up names. "Ricky stop showing off ." Kisame sighed.

Sasori gave Itachi a confused look, "I'll explain later." Itachi whispered, and sat down beside Kisame.

"That was fast." Kisame Commented.

"I ran into Sasori." Itachi replied motioning towards the red headed man.

Kisame looked at Sasori, he was wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Ah, I see, well this day keeps getting more interesting." Kisame said.

The camera men left Deidara, probably bored out of their minds by his bragging. Deidara turned around and looked at Itachi and Kisame. "The camera's they love me……. Sas!" Itachi ran up and covered Deidara's mouth before he could finish."

"Shut up!" Itachi hissed.

"Why, they don't know his name either." Deidara growled pulling Itachi's hand away from his mouth.

"We don't want to bring attention to ourselves." Itachi replied.

"To late for that." Sasori sighed as a bunch of people started to stare at them.

"Now look what you did." Itachi hissed and returned to his spot beside Kisame.

"What me! You're the one who slapped your hand over my mouth." Deidara said.

"You guys are acting like Sasuke and Naruto when they were arguing last night." Kisame commented.

"Alright, what is up with these weird names that you guys are using?" Sasori said trying to change the subject, he was getting a little bit impatient with people staring at him.

"We needed names so my brother and his stupid teammates wouldn't find out who we were." Itachi started. "So we came up with fake names."

"I'm Raiku Kashimiti." Itachi said.

"I'm Ricky Anderson." Deidara said.

"And I'm Michael Fisher." Kisame ended.

"That probably means that I need to make up a fake name." Sasori said.

"And a fake age." Itachi added.

"What?" They all said.

"The age limit is 26, Sasori is 30." Itachi replied.

Sasori thought for a minute and said. "Then I will be William Shraider, and I will be 25 years old."

"Great then we got everything figured out, now all we got to do is wait." Deidara smiled.

"Man, I hate waiting." Kisame whined and they sat there.

(Back in the judges room.)

Thirty minutes Later………..

The big doors of the judges room opened and Sasuke came walking back into the room. "Hello what is your name and what will you be singing for us today?" Simon asked with as a playful smile whipped across his face.

Sasuke just ignored him and took his place back at the judges table. "Uh, this for judges only dog." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, Loser." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, Naruto you just ruined Simon's joke." Sakura hissed and reached behind Sasuke and gave Naruto a good punch in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried and looked at Sakura. "What did you do that for?" Naruto asked, just as they were about to start arguing again, a contestant walked in.

This contestant was wearing a blue shirt with a shark on it, a pair of blue jeans, and he had blue hair. "So what is your name, and what are you going to sing for us?"

"My name is Michael Fisher, and I will be singing I'm Blue, by Eiffel 56." Kisame replied.

"Alright, let's here it." Kakashi smiled.

"Yoo, listen up here is the story,

about a guy who lives in the blue world

And all day and all night everything he sees,

is just blue, like him inside and outside.

Blue his house, with the blue little window, with a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and self, and everybody around

Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm blue de ba de da ba die…."

"Alright." Simon stopped him. "Why did you choose that song?" Simon asked.

"Because I like it." Kisame replied.

"I like it personally." Paula said.

"It was awful!" Simon said and looked at Paula.

"It was not. It was unique!" Paula snapped back.

"Fine let's have vote, starting with Naruto." Simon said.

"I liked it, it's a yes for me!" Naruto said happily.

"I say no." Sasuke muttered.

"I agree with Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Well that's a shock." Naruto sighed.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Naruto quickly said and covered his head so he wouldn't get hit.

"I thought, it was good." Kakashi said and Kara agreed.

"I thought it was okay Dog." Randy smiled.

"So I guess your going to Hollywood!" Paula smiled triumphantly and looked at Simon, who just shook his head.

"Thank you." Kisame said and left.

"Why does he look familiar too?" Sasuke thought, something suspicious was going on, but he couldn't point out want.

(Out in the waiting room.)

"I made it." Kisame said and sat down by Itachi.

"Now all we need is you to get in." Itachi said to Sasori, but Sasori just got up. It was finally his turn to audition.

(Well that is the end of Chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed it! I would also like to say I do not own the song I used for Kisame. Alright, I will start working on the next chapter, if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments, please feel free to review, I love to hear your input! Until the next chapter! Happy Readings!)


	11. What's the answer?

**Naruto Idol chapter 11: What's the answer?**

**(What's up people in Fanfiction? I know I haven't updated lately but I have been busy with Marching band and other things. So, just to give you a good cheer, this is the last auditions chapter! Yay!**

**Naruto: That means we are headed to Hollywood!**

**Momo: Yep! So let's get this chapter started. I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.**

………………………………**........................................................**

"**We are one contestant away from Hollywood week, so how does it feel to be the last contestant?" Ryan asked Sasori.**

"**I don't know, I guess I'm a little nervous." Sasori said, just to get Ryan to leave him alone.**

"**Alright, well I wish you the best of luck, because those judges can be tough." Ryan smiled and opened the doors to let Sasori in. **

**Sasori walked in their quietly, he didn't know what to suspect, or even what in the world he was going to sing. "Good afternoon." Kara greeted Sasori.**

**Sasori just nodded and asked, "So what do I do now, just start singing?"**

"**Well, you have to give us your name first." Kakashi responded.**

"**My name is William Shraider." Sasori stated, Simon gave him a suspicious look.**

"**How old are you?" Simon asked, his eyes locked with Sasori's.**

"**I am twenty five years old, the age limit is 26, you have to let me sing." Sasori said defensively. **

"**True, sorry…. You just didn't look 25." Simon sighed.**

"**Alright so what are you going to sing for us, dog?" Randy asked.**

"**I will be singing………." suddenly a high pitched noise started to erupt from the ceiling and the walls, which startled the judges and Sasori.**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, instinctively jumped to their feet and reached for their the kunai in their Kunai hoister. **

**The door burst open and Ryan came flying in, and he almost tripped over his own feet. "Ryan, what in the world is going on?" Simon asked, as the noise got louder and louder. **

"**We have a fire, in the waiting room, we need to get out now!" Ryan said frantically and added, "The other contestants who were waiting for their friend to get out have all ready left, so we should use that exit door." Ryan said as he pointed to the wooden door that had a exit sign that was blinking wildly over it.**

"**Ryan……. That door is locked, it has always been locked." Paula stated, her voice had fear all in it.**

"**Well, how about we just kick it down." Kakashi said calmly.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura let Kakashi past and he walked to the door. Kakashi took one good look at the door, then slammed the door right in the middle with his foot. **

**The door swung off it's hinges, and it fell to the ground with a great big thud. "Alright, quickly let's go." Kakashi said as the judges and Sasori hurried out of the room. **

**Ryan was the last one out, he turned around and watched in horror as the fire reached the judges room.**

"**Thanks for kicking down the door, dog. We would have been toast if you hadn't acted so fast." Randy thanked as he watched the fire. Kakashi just nodded. **

**Paula watched the fire and almost started crying, but of course Simon has to say something. "All the bad singing, has brought the room down to……" Paula hit Simon in the side of his head and gave him a hard stare to stop his sentence. **

"**Down to where?" Naruto asked, but then Sakura did the same thing as Paula to Naruto, and looked at Paula. **

"**Some boys, are such dorks." Sakura commented.**

"**Yeah, and I'm stuck with one every American Idol season." Paula sighed.**

"**I'm stuck with one every day…" Sakura cried, both girls sighed and Kara laughed. Simon gave a quick scowl, and Naruto looked at them with a sheepish grin, wondering what on earth they were talking about. **

"**What happened?" Sasuke asked Ryan.**

"**One of the earlier contestants threw a cigarette butt on the ground and it sparked up a fire on the small patch of dry grass outside the waiting room." Ryan sighed. **

"**Well, luckily no one got hurt." Paula said cheerfully. **

"**So do I still get to try out?" Sasori asked, he had been so quiet the judges had forgotten all about him.**

"**Yeah, of course you will just have to sing out here." Ryan answered.**

"**Okay, then I will sing Move Along, by the All American Rejects." Sasori answered, he wasn't sure why he picked that song, but it would have to do for now.**

"**Alright let's hear it! Believe it!" Naruto said happily.**

"**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,**

**When you fall everyone sins,**

**Another day and you had your fill of sinking,**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold, These hands were meant to hold.**

**Speak to me**

**When all you got to keep is strong, **

**Move along, move along like I know ya do,**

**And even when your hope is gone **

**move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along." Simon cut Sasori off there, and Sasori stared at them, just waiting for a response.**

"**Seems to me that you are going to Hollywood." Randy said. **

"**That was awesome, just awesome." Kakashi agreed.**

"**Congratulations!" Ryan said, and handed him a golden ticket.**

"**Thank you." Sasori said and walked towards the other Akatsuki members that were sitting on a bench two feet away. "Everything is going according to plan." Sasori thought and waved the golden ticket in the air to symbolize that they were ready for phase two of their plan.**

**Naruto watched as Sasori walked away and looked at Ryan. "Now what?" He asked.**

"**Now we go to Hollywood." Ryan replied.**

"**Oh Yeah! I've never been to Hollywood! Believe it!" Naruto yelled excitedly.**

"**Yes, this is going to get interesting from here on out, no more stupid contestants that think that they can sing and they can't" Simon muttered and walked towards the waiting Limo. **

"**If only we can get rid of your bad attitude, then things would be perfect." Paula sighed.**

" **I heard that!" Simon yelled and went into the Limo.**

"**You were supposed to." Paula snickered as she went in after.**

"**Maybe this mission will be peaceful after all." Kakashi thought, then added. "Just as long as there are no more fires." He looked at his young ninja squad and smiled. "But knowing us maybe not." Kakashi laughed to himself as Sasuke and Naruto got into another argument.**

………………………………**............................................................**

**(Well that was end of Chapter eleven, please leave comments and tell me what you think, Oh and if you have any suggestions on songs for the Akatsuki during Hollywood week, it would be really appreciated. "Honestly I have no idea what to make Kisame and Sasori sing. ****L" Alright until September 31 when the next chapter will be out, happy readings.! )**


	12. Let's Go!

(Hello people of Fanfiction! It is Momo here about to bring you another chapter of Naruto Idol! Okay, it took me longer than I thought to right this, because school work got in the way and I had no time, but I finally got it done, so enjoy!

Oh and I do not own Naruto)

* * *

Naruto Idol Chapter 12: Let's Go!

Naruto woke up early the next morning he couldn't wait to go to Hollywood. What would it look like? Would there be actually Ramen in Hollywood, and what kind of adventure would be waiting for them there? The suspense was killing Naruto and he busted out of his hotel room door.

He remembered last night's discussion at dinner. _"Listen, Ryan thought is would be a excellent idea if we stayed here an extra night, so that we wouldn't have to sleep on the plane. He said it would be uncomfortable." Simon said with a sigh. "I was hoping we could get there tonight and waste time but no."_

"_Oh, don't be a such a grouchy pants, we will get there, and then we can show these ninja's the wild side of the U.S.A." Paula smiled_.

Naruto was actually glad they had stayed at New York one more night. Last night they saw a movie, and went to the Statue of Liberty. Naruto remember how Sasuke had to grab him before he could fall off the top, Sakura smacked Naruto and said to be more careful next time, and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and suggested that they probably shouldn't lean over the rail.

He had a really good night sleep and a good dinner, now he was ready to leave. He saw Sasuke and Sakura in the lobby, Sakura was sitting on a couch and Sasuke was standing looking out the window. "Good Morning!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura yawned.

Sasuke said nothing of course.

Ryan started coming towards them, he had a huge suitcase in his hands, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and pants. "Good morning, how are you guys this morning?" Ryan asked.

"Awesome, I'm ready to go!" Naruto jumped, his heart was pounding, the excitement was killing him.

"I'm a bit tired but okay." Sakura said sweetly.

Sasuke didn't really reply, he just looked at Ryan then back out the window.

"Ryan, you look like Simon!" Paula laughed as she came out of the elevator and entered the lobby.

Ryan looked at what he was wearing and laughed, "Maybe I should do an impression, let's see…… You sound like a dying cow, you stink so stop wasting our time and get out!" Sakura, Naruto, and Paula burst out laighing, which made some poeple in the lobby stare at them.

"That's not that funny…" Simon muttered coming out of the hallway, he glared at Ryan, he was wearing the exact same thing as Ryan, which made Paula, Sakura and Naruto laugh even harder, Naruto was laughing so hard that he thought he would pee his pants.

"Of, course it was! He needs to work on the accent, but other than that! Great!" Paula laughed.

"Mornin dogs!" Came Randy's tired voice.

"Good Morning Randy!" Naruto yelled excitedly, he had so much energy he was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Well I can tell someone is excited." Randy giggled, and he looked around. "Where is Kara and Kakashi?"

"Kara went to go check us out but I have no idea where Kakashi is." Ryan responded.

"Uh, Kakashi, why does he have to be late!" Naruto whined, "I'm ready to go!"

"What about me being late?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the hotel entrence, he already had his stuff with him.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked, suddenly interested.

"I went and bought us some doughnuts, they looked so good I couldn't resist." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah, so where are they?" Simon asked.

"Oh, I ate them on the way here." Kakashi smiled, Sakura just rolled her eyes and Sasuke just sighed and looked back out the window.

"Aw man, I wanted some…" Naruto cried and Simon just laughed.

"Well we can get some later, we need to catch our flight." Kara said as she walked towards the Ninjas and the rest of the judges and Ryan.

"Let's Go!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the door.

The Limo was waiting for them again and the Ninjas were loving every minute of it, Kakashi thought it was awesome that his ninjas were enjoying this mission, they needed some time off.

With everything that was going on, the Chunin exams, the threat of Orochimaru, and Akastuki trying to get Naruto, things had been a bit chaotic, and his team needed this bonding time.

Kakashi got in the Limo and looked at his team, they had come a long way, Naruto was learning to think before heading into battle….sort of, Sakura's physical strength was becoming much better and more controlled, and Sasuke was learning the valuable lesson of teamwork.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto hyper high pitched voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes Naruto," Kakashi responded happily.

"When we get to Hollywood, can you teach me the Chidori?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry, maybe later…" Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw come on.." Naruto started to whine, and Kakashi just laughed, while the Judges and Host just stared at them with confusion, yep this was definitely a relaxing mission.

* * *

The Akastuki got on there flight towards Hollywood, and Itachi looked out the window, this was the make it or brake it, if the Akstuki didn't make it to the next round and get to go to Los Angeles then their plan would fail, hopefully the judges would keep thinking that there were still just contestants and not a threat.

* * *

(Well that is the end of chapter 12, I hope you liked it! Until the next chapter, happy readings and writings!)


	13. The flight ride: Welcome to Hollywood!

(Hey, People of ! Here is another Chapter of Naruto Idol! So far American Idol, if anyone is watching it, doesn't have Paula which stinks but the show is still funny and interesting regardless….Anyways I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this chapter.

Oh and if there are words in Bold that seems out of place, it's lyrics to a song, but no one is singing it, or someone is yelling…)

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

Well the morning was going great we made it to the Airport ten minutes before our flight left. Ryan thought that it would be better to ride the plane that the Contestants were riding instead of going on a Private plane, to save money and get to know the contestants better. Which Kakashi said wasn't a bad idea because then it would give us idea on which contestants to watch out for.

We walked towards the metal detector line thing and Simon stopped us before we went through. "I might want to talk to the guard about your weapons before you go through, we don't want any of you guys walking out in handcuffs."

"Yes, that would be bad now wouldn't it…" Kakashi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

As Simon went to go talk to the guard, Paula and Kara went to the gift shop that was two feet away from the line. I decided to go with them just to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. "These snow globes are so cute!" Paula gasped as she grabbed a Snow globe with a little Airplane in it off the shelf.

Kara smiled as she took a glance at it, then she started bursting out laughing as she caught a glimpse of something else. "Look, they have a Simon Cowell bobble head!"

Paula rushed over and grabbed it, "I am definitely buying this!" Paula said her voice going really high pitched with excitement.

I decided to look around myself, I saw really nothing of interest, but someone caught my eye. Raiku and Micheal were talking in the corner, their voices were hushed, and Micheal seemed to be agitated. "Hey guys," I called over to them.

Raiku looked at me first, he was still wearing sunglasses, but his shirt was a plain white color and he was wearing blue jeans.

"Hello, there Sakura, that is your name right?" Micheal asked as he walked towards me. His strange blue color skin matched his light blue shirt that had a white waves going across the middle and black shorts.

"Yes, that is my name," I answered sweetly as I shook his hand. "So are you guys ready for Hollywood Week?" I questioned.

"Ready as we will ever be," answered a hyper voice behind me. The long blonde headed Ricky Anderson was looking as spunky as ever. His Long Blond hair was draped around his face and he was wearing white gloves, some kind of weird bracelets on his arms and a red t-shirt the words 'big bang' on it. His bangs were covering one of his eyes and his other eyes were sparkling with anticipation and excitement.

"Hey, Sakura," Came Sasuke's beautiful voice that made my heart skip every time he spoke. "It's time to get on the plane." He said, his eyes searched the three contestants before returning his gaze back at me.

"Okay, see you guys in Hollywood," I bid them farewell and followed Sasuke.

I could feel a bit of uneasiness coming from him, which was unnatural. "You okay?" I asked as we headed down the long hallway towards the plane.

"I don't trust those three," Sasuke muttered. His voice was dark and menacing. Was he getting some kind of vibe from them that I was missing?

Kara and Paula were waiting for us at the end of the hallway. "The other guys got on the plane already." Paula said, her fingers were messing with the straps of the bag.

"Yeah, guys can be so impatient sometimes…" Kara sighed and Paula nodded.

I looked at Sasuke, his expression was unreadable, and I wasn't too sure if he was exactly paying attention. "How about we go in, we don't want to miss the flight," Sasuke suddenly spoke. I blushed as he looked at me then nodded and we followed him in.

We walked by numerous rows of people, they all looked at Paula and Kara. We had to stop, every 2 rows so they could give people an autograph and get a picture with the two celebrities. Sasuke was clearly getting agitated but he waited quietly. We finally made it to our seats just as the plane was about to take off.

"Sasuke, Simon thought you got lost or something!" Naruto yelled excitedly as we came towards the row that they were sitting in.

"Naruto, keep your voice down would you," Kakashi said sternly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice was still loud and booming.

"Because, Simon has a headache, and we are supposed to be protecting them, not making them want to rip their hair out," Kakashi whispered that last part, and Simon gave Kakashi a thankful look before closing his eyes again and resting his head on the back of his seat.

"Okay," Naruto said, his voice much quieter this time.

Sasuke sat down closest to the window and I sat down beside him. Paula and Kara sat down behind us, infront of use was Randy and Simon, and Ryan was sitting beside Kevin Samuels one of the contestants from New York, Kakashi and Naruto were all the way in the front.

"_Please take your seats, we are about to take off."_ Came the voice from the top of the plane. The plane started to move forward and it tipped back. My stomach felt queasy all of a sudden and I unconsciously grabbed Sasuke's hand that was resting on the arm rest. He looked at me, his eyes showing confusion. My face felt like it was on fire, I knew my face was tomato red.

Paula and Kara gave small giggles behind us, and I quickly let go of his hand. He gave me one final look before he returned his gaze out of the window; though this time he moved his hand on his knee.

I sat there in silence, except for the whispers and the giggles coming from behind me. My mind was focused on the feel of his hand, his hand was rough with the hours of training he did. Though they were also smooth in some kind of strange way, I couldn't describe it. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He seemed lost in thought, his eyes were transfixed on the puffy white clouds that we were flying through.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a small tap on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at Kara an Paula. "Can you get Simon's attention? I need to show him the bobble head," Paula giggled.

I reached my hand to the sleeping form in the seat infront of me and gave it a small shove. Simon must have been a really light sleeper because he woke up with a jolt. "What?" He mumbled angrily.

Paula wants to talk to you," I answered. Ryan from the seat across from me gave a small chuckle.

"Oh shut up Ryan," Simon said sleepily as he got out of his seat and walked towards Paula's row. "What is it?" Simon barked, apparently angry that I had disturbed his slumber.

"I found a bobble head of you at the Airport gift shop," Paula laughed as she held the bobble head in front of his face.

Simon rolled his eyes as he took the bobble head then sighed. "You woke me up for this?"

"Yep!" Paula said playfully.

"And will there be romance this year on American Idol?" Ryan said as if we were on the air right now.

"I don't know Ryan," Kara started as she gave me a playful stare. "Ask those two." She pointed her finger and Sasuke and me. My face went flame red again.

Sasuke overheard it too, because he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, this year will be the most interesting Idol yet" Ryan chuckled.

Kakashi had been listening too, because he gave a small chuckle and Naruto was confused onto what exactly was going on.

"Why are you laughing Kakashi?" Naruto asked as got on his knees and looked over his seat at us.

"Nothing, Naruto," I muttered.

"It's okay, Ryan teases me like this all the time." Simon murmured as he walked by me and took his seat.

"What on earth happened, I miss everything!" Naruto yelled frustrated.

I gave a small sigh; this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**I** **hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my Cardigan**

The plane ride finally ended, I was already embarrassed by my hand grabbing Sasuke's on the plane, like a child does to their parent when they are scared. Simon and Ryan's taunting weren't making it any better. Sasuke even was starting to show signs of annoyance and of course Naruto had no idea what was going on.

"What happened?" Naruto whined as Simon made another sly comment.

"Nothing happened, Naruto," I muttered shooting a death glare at Simon who merely smiled.

I followed Ryan who was still giggling upfront, towards the luggage pick up. I watched at the luggage belt, as the intercom that announced it starting up called it, moved the luggage around a big circle of people, and then disappear again into some kind of shoot only to return a few minutes later, seeming to hopefully be picked up.

Ryan grabbed his bag off the belt and helped Paula next with hers. He looked at me and gave a me a smile, "Can you find yours?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied as my pink bag came around the belt, I quickly grabbed it and watched as the others grabbed theres.

"Man, this is so awesome!" Naruto yelled as his luggage came to him. "They should make a Ramen belt that brings you all sorts of Ramen!" Naruto said excitedly as he day dreamed.

I shook my head, "Cha, he is such a dork!" My inner self barked, I was fuming with irritation.

Sasuke who was standing a few feet from me, gave me a quick glance and said quietly, "Calm down, your Chakra is reacting to your irritation."

I nodded and tried to get control over myself plus, if I didn't let their teasing get to me, then maybe they would stop.

* * *

**Welcome to the land of Fame excess,**

**Am I gonna fit in**

We walked out of the airport with our luggage in our hands, the city was huge. "Wow," Naruto said exasperated.

"Welcome to Hollywood," Ryan said, just as he had welcomed us to New York.

"Is there anything interesting we should know about this place?" Kakashi asked, remembering the comment about being mugged in the street in New York.

"Besides this is the place where movie magic happens, then no not really," Simon answered for him.

* * *

**Jumped in the cab,**

**Here I am for the first time**

**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign **

**This is all so crazy, **

**Everybody seems so famous**

* * *

A limo was waiting for us outside the Airport and all the Hollywood contestants were calling cabs. We waved them a short farewell and headed inside the limo.

It was a little overwhelming at first all the bright lights, the many people, and the thousands of wild fans that waved and hollered at us as we drove by. "Look, there is the Hollywood sign, dogs." Randy smiled.

"Awesome!" Naruto screamed as he looked out of the window, his eyes were glowing and glittering with excitement and amazement.

"It is impressive," Kakashi stated, his one eye giving off a glimmer of amusement.

Sasuke didn't seem to have noticed, because he kept quiet and only gave it a passing glance. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and it was worrying me a little.

"So," Paula started as she crossed her legs. What do you guys think of American Idol so far?"

"It's awesome, though the fire was a little scary," I replied.

"Hmm, it certainly does have some interesting contestants, though Jack Silverston, I would keep an eye on him." Kakashi said. I remembered the man clearly, he was the one that almost got denied his chance to go to Hollywood, he reached for his back pocket when Simon almost said no.

"Yeah, Raiku and his little squad should be closely watched too." Sasuke said.

Kakashi gave him a curious glance and asked casually. "Did they do something suspicious?"

"No," Sasuke sighed and added, "I just don't have a good feeling about them."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded and went deep into his own thoughts.

Ryan whispered something to Randy and he gave a small giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Randy smiled.

"Sure," I thought annoyed.

"Naruto, what are you doing," Kakashi asked as the blond Hyper active Knuckle head ninja stood up in the Limo.

"Hey, does this window on the roof open," Naruto questioned the driver ignoring Kakashi completely.

"Yeah," The Limo driver answered confused as he pushed the a button on the dashboard that opened the window.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled happily as he stuck his head out of the sun roof. "We are in America!!!!! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I am a judge on American Idol!" He shouted out the sun roof, his hair was flying wildly, and his eyes were starting to water.

"_What on earth is he doing, CHA!" _My inner self demanded, though no one could hear her but me.

Kakashi grabbed the back the back of Naruto's orange jacket and forced him to sit down in the seat. "Naruto, please don't do that," Kakashi sighed as Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Man, dog!" Randy laughed as he watched as Naruto made a second attempt to the Sun Roof. "You sure are excited to be in Hollywood."

"You bet!" Naruto smiled, his weird whisker birth marks were becoming a bit more noticeable.

Paula laughed as I slapped my forehead with my palm, I was getting really annoyed with Naruto's little energectic outbursts.

"So," Simon started as he took out pictures of the 300 contestants that we sent on to Hollywood week. "Which one is your favorite?"

"I like Ricky Anderson and the Taro girl," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Ricky Anderson is cool, but Raiku was a good singer too." Simon said as he remembered the kind of dark character.

"So what is this about a Bikini girl, Kakashi asked as his hands went to his weapons pouch, probably searching for his stupid book.

"Oh, it's nothing," Simon said, his face starting to have a tint of peek around the cheeks.

"It has to be something," I said becoming interested.

"No!" Kakashi shrieked, which scared the living daylights out of all of us.

"What's wrong," Sasuke said suddenly, his ninja instincts kicking in. He grabbed the Kunai in his Kunai hoilster.

"I didn't bring my book," Kakashi whined, a look of despair came across his only showing eye.

"You yelled and scared half to death…..FOR THAT!" My inner self yelled furiously.

"Kakashi, you scared us…" I sighed.

"Same old Kakashi," Naruto laughed I and we headed towards the American Idol building, as the Song, "Party in the U.S.A" came on the radio hmmm, a perfect song to play at a time like this.

* * *

(Well that is the end of that chapter, I promise the competition will continue next chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible! Please leave comments! Well happy reading and writing!

Oh, and I do not really like Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus, the song just seemed to fit with the story, so I used it. I don't have anything against her either.)


End file.
